BayView
BayView is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Ghosts that is available in the first downloadable content pack Onslaught, which was released on January 28, 2014 on Xbox platforms and on February 27th for all other platforms. BayView is set on a small marina boardwalk in California. Overview The map is mostly close-medium range, with a few good spots for sniping. These spots are on top of the lighthouse, at the windows of the building across from the lighthouse and the space right outside of this building which has a ladder for getting up to it. The rest of the map is best for assault rifles and submachine guns. Dynamics *This map has a Mortar Fire Field Order reward: an artillery strike from a Naval Destroyer anchored just offshore. Compared to the Mortar Fire in Warhawk, this lasts 60 seconds, as the mortars are actually fired from the ship and take time to travel the distance before hitting the map, and the ships fire more mortars than in Warhawk. *A trolley rolls on a rail track in half a circle on the southern side of the map. Players can ride on it and fire at enemies from a protective transport (nothing can stop its movement, not even a player holding a Riot Shield in front of it; Care Package crates can even disappear when "run over"). Players can track its movement by a orange trolley symbol on the mini-map. *Some buildings contains working metal detectors that glow red and create a loud beeping sound when the player goes through them, alerting players near the area. Extinction Egg Hunt Players go to the south side of the map, walk to the south east edge, crouch, and look through the fence at the dock to the east and hanging below is an upside-down dome-shaped Extinction Egg that can be shot and count as "hunted", only once. Players who find all four Extinction Eggs in each of Onslaught's four DLC maps will earn a bonus 2000XP for completing the operation. Gallery BayView Loading Screen.jpg BayView Concept CoDG.png BayView CoDG.png BayView2 CoDG.png BayView3 CoDG.png BayView4 CoDG.png BayView FieldOrderReward CoDG.png|Artillery strike. BayView Onslaught CoDG.jpg BayView Tramway CoDG.jpg BayView Onslaught CoDG.png|BayView in the Onslaught DLC preview. BayView Stage View.jpg|A view of the stage Videos BayView Rounds 1-100 Full Gameplay - Call of Duty Ghosts Safeguard Survival Infinite Completed|Gameplay in Safeguard Infinite. Trivia *In the "Coffee & Snacks" shop, one can hear the song "Survival" by Eminem. *There are two signs in the aquarium that have some "fun facts" listed, not pertaining to marine life. **No fishing equipment allowed inside the Aquarium. None. Really. We mean it. **The restaurant is too expensive, but the drinks are good. **If you walk you're gonna get there, though it takes a little longer. - Lyrics from the song "Celebration Day" by Led Zepplin. **In space, no one can hear you scream. - The tagline of the 1979 horror-thriller movie Alien **Revenge is a dish best served cold. **The point of the journey is not to arrive. - Lyrics from the song "Prime Mover" by Rush **Objects in mirror are closer than they appear. **Remember, no matter where you go, there you are. - A quote from the 80's cult film, The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension. **Three hundred thousand kilometers per second, it's not just a good idea, it's the law. - A reference to the physical law of the speed of light. **This sign will self destruct in five seconds. - A reference to a recurring event in the '60s TV series Mission: Impossible. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Maps